


Monster in the Closet

by Zylo



Series: Moments In Time [3]
Category: That Guy with the Glasses/Channel Awesome, The Spoony Experiment
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 01:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11326134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zylo/pseuds/Zylo
Summary: Soi worries that there's a monster in his closet while Leslie just wants to go back to sleep.





	Monster in the Closet

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The characters depicted in this story are copyright Noah Antwiler. A certain creature name-dropped near the end is in the public domain in the USA. This story is purely fictional.

"Ri-ki-ti! Ri-ki-ti!"  
  
Leslie blinked, slowly waking up and looking around the dark room. Upon seeing the clock read "12:15 AM", he sighed and layed back down. The others had been called into a "mandatory meeting", as Critic called it, a few days ago and they left Leslie in charge of things bacl home. He figured that he probably just heard something coming from outside and resolved to ignore it. That lasted all of three seconds when a pink ball with eyes suddenly bounced up onto his bed and chirped. "Ri-ki-ti!"  
  
Sighing, Leslie sat up and looked at the visitor. "Soi, what's wrong? You should be sleeping right now."  
  
 _I think there's a monster in my closet!  
_  
"Soi.." Leslie sighed upon seeing that the child was not about to let him go back to sleep anytime soon. Getting up from the bed, he looked at said child and motioned with his hand for Soi to follow him. As the two walked down the hall to Soi's room, Leslie spoke up, "Alright, so what does this monster look like?"  
  
 _It's big and covered in fur and has really sharp teeth!  
_  
Upon opening Soi's door, Leslie turned on the light and headed towards the closet. "Are you sure you didn't just mistake Oreo for this monster? The dark can make things look scary when they're really not, after all."  
  
 _I'm sure...be careful Uncle Leslie!  
_  
Leslie opened the closet door for it to reveal nothing out of the ordinary. No monster and no Oreo for that matter. Stepping aside, Leslie let Soi look into the closet for himself. "See? There's no monster, Soi. You were probably either just dreaming or imagined that you saw something."  
  
 _But it seemed so real...  
_  
Picking Soi up, Leslie walked over and placed him down on the bed, kneeling down so he was eye-level with the child. "Life's full of moments where something scary can seem so real but then you realize that it's not."  
  
 _What about the scary things that are real? Like the bad people that you said were after you?_  
  
Leslie was silent for a moment, lost in thought. Sighing, he whistled and Oreo came running into the room, jumping up next to Soi and nuzzling him. "Good girl," as Leslie pet Oreo, he looked at Soi, "Soi, things like that...that's not something you need to worry about. That's for us adults to handle, not children like you."  
  
 _But what if something does happen?! What if they try to go after me, or Oreo, or even my Daddy?!_  
Oreo's ears perked up at this and she started to whimper.  
  
"Alright, alright, both of you, just...Soi, take a deep breath and try to relax." After Soi seemed to be trying to follow what he said, Leslie hugged both child and dog to him. "Listen, nothing, and I mean nothing, is going to come after you two or Insano, or anyone else for that matter. If they try, they will fail spectacularly. Do you understand?"  
  
 _I...I understand..._  
Oreo barked in agreement.  
  
"Good. Now, both of you should try and get some sleep. Your father will be back home in the morning, Soi." Leslie got up and was about to leave when Soi spoke up again.  
  
 _Uncle Leslie...will you stay in here tonight? ...Just in case?  
_  
Sighing, Leslie turned off the bedroom light and turned Soi's nightlight on. He then made himself as comfortable as possible on the floor. "Goodnight you two."  
Oreo curled up in a corner of the bed and promptly fell asleep while Soi snuggled under his blanket.  
 _Good night Uncle Leslie. Thank you._  
  
Smiling slightly, Leslie replied as he began drifting off, "You're welcome, Soi." However, this was not to last.  
  
 _What if I see Cthulhu in my closet next time!?  
_  
"...I'm going to talk with your father later."  
  
\-----  
  
The next day Spoony, Insano, and SWS arrived back home. As soon as the front door opened, Oreo came bounding down the stairs excitedly. Soi was following her as quickly as he could and the pink orb practically launced himself into Insano's arms. The last one down the stairs was Leslie, who looked like he was still fighting off the feeling of going back to sleep.  
  
 _I missed you Daddy!  
_  
Insano smiled and hugged the boy, "I missed you too. Did you behave while we were gone?"  
  
 _Yeah!  
_  
"Good," Insano let go of his son, who then went to greet Spoony and SWS. Kneeling down to pet Oreo, the scientist looked over at Leslie. "Was Soi okay during the past few days? I know he gets a bit anxious when I'm gone for a while..."  
  
Leslie sighed and smiled tiredly, "Yeah, everything went smoothly. I do have a question for you though."  
  
Standing back up, Insano looked at him curiously, "What kind of question?"  
  
" _Where did your son learn about **Cthulhu**?_ "  
  
 _~End_


End file.
